A Difficult Decision
by special agent Ali
Summary: when two women are courted in for a bombing and are now at deaths door only one can save them, surgery would replace their organs but only Tony matches, now its between Jeanne or Ziva, if anyone feels like betaing me and any of my stories please PM me


"Both had their livers and kidneys shot, the worse part I'm afraid is they are both A-B postive" the doctor was talking to Ducky and Gibbs. Tony just sat in the waiting room chairs trying to keep sane.

Two women, Jeanne his old girlfriend, whom he cheated, lied to, stole all happiness from and Ziva his partner, whom he feared and loved dearly. Both had been at a ski resort weekend when a bomb scare blew the entire ceiling of the lodge as they were the first two to return from their run. The only two to be showered with white powder,  
the only two now in critical care.

Memories of his own trip to the hospital and how his girls looked now made tears flow. He ran in and saw the two and his feet suddenly lost all effort as gravity punched him hard. He and the others were all tested but only he above everyone was a match. No one knew where Jeanne's mother was, most likely under ground with her slime balled father the frog.

Ziva's family wasn't even picking up their phones and it only angered Tony and he shook as Abby grasped him.

"I can't do this, Abby neither of them deserve this" he moaned and covered his head in her arms and Abby held him. She didn't know Jeanne but she agreed, she was someone to Tony and she didn't deserve to die.

The doctor looked over and sighed, hating his job even more. It was going to medical school at eighteen thinking he, Michael Delton would save hundreds of lives and be soeme big hero. At age thirty eight now, ten years being a doctor all he saw was agony, and despair and tears. The stuff that made a human what they were, immortals capable of strong emotions.

"I'm sorry son, we'll prep for surgery but only" he stopped ad Tony looked up with guilty tear streaked deathly pale look, his green normally bright eyes stricken with grief and sorrow and the doctor closed his eyes and patted his shoulder.

He wiped his eyes with his cold gloves and felt all the pride sweep away as it always did. In life you give your best care to people and try to be strong but death affects everyone.

"Tony, we will not pressure your choice, both women no matter how we see them are gods children and deserve not only to know their fate but to be chosen without guilt"  
Ducky said and Tony smiled very slightly and flung himself on the good man.

"Thank you Ducky" he whispered and Ducky patted his back and Tony stepped away to look in the gruff blue eyes of his leader, Tony's hero, his friend, teacher and biggest supporter that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I'm proud of you Anthony, we got through Kate together and I swear I'll get you through whomever you don't choose, it's all you boy I couldn't ask for a better man" Gibbs whispered and wrapped his arms around his colleague, his friend and though the hug lasted less than thirty seconds, it was warmth and only one other stood and Tony smiled at the younger man.

"Walk with me probester, I need company" Tony said and put his arm around Tim for the ten foot walk and Tim stepped with him, his silence filling them both.

"I'm sorry Tony" he whispered when they got to the door and Tony went in alone.

"Hi" Tony whispered and both women opened their eyes and smiled despite knowing something was very wrong.

"Were dying aren't we" Jeanne said and Tony nodded but didn't raise his chin back up and Jeanne turned to Ziva who was trying -and doing very well- to hide her emotion and she made the choice.

"You can save one us with surgery, I am or was I guess a doctor Tony and I know why you're stalling so I'll make it easy take her" Jeanne said and both looked at her with wide eyes and she shrugged.

Tony ran to her bed and fell to the floor grabbing her hands.

"Jeanne I'm so sorry, for everything, please I don't want you to die" Tony cried and Jeanne closed her eyes and squeezed his hands. When she opened them her eyes were filled with tears.

"Forget it, its all in the past, after I found out your lies I sought help and went to church and after talked with the priest and I found I could forgive and I do, Tony you gave me hapiness even if it wasn't for good, I loved you and now I always can, I'm sorry I left you in such a huff" she whispered and turned to Ziva who's tough guy act was fading fast.

"Get her to surgery now, before it's too late, we both won't last any longer, please Tony, tell them you take her, tell the world you love her, I forgive you" Jeanne's voice was going and Tony looked at her before running to the door.

"I need help" he yelled as loud as he could and within seconds the doctor and several nurses were back and Tony pointed at Ziva who was screaming in immensed pain, the sedative wearing off and she was taken out.

Tony grasped Jeanne's hand as he climbed on the second bed and she smiled and watched him leave.

It was a few hours later, he woke in a room to see Abby's worried expression.

"Hey, you did wonderful, the doctor said even with your damaged lungs from your trip with the plague your liver was fine and Ziva should make a full recovery in a week" Abby said smiling and Tony grinned and then he sighed.

"She drifted into a coma just after you left and died twenty-five minutes later from internal bleeding" Abby's voice softened as she pulled back the curtain and Tony saw Ziva's pale face getting its color back as her chest moved up and down slowly but she looked very peaceful and Tony smiled with relief and regret.

"She didn't deserve this, I never felt so strong about a woman I was involved with before except you, but you're like my sister" Tony said and Abby grasped his hand.

"No one blames you sweetie"

Tony knew that and two days later he was released and then a full week later Ziva rolled up in a wheelchair still a little weak though she hated to admit that. She stood from the chair and glared at anyone who tried to help and for the first time in seven days walked a few steps and placed a rose on Jeanne's casket and wavered and Tony grasped her and she smiled as they walked away as Jeanne was settled in her new home for good.

"Goodbye and Hello, that is life" he said and graped Ziva's hand and the two smiled and breathed in the cold winter air together. 


End file.
